1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a supporting frame, and particularly, to a supporting frame of an electric bed.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, the commercially available electric beds not only have a part changeable in angle or direction, but also provide a vibratory massage function for comforting and relaxing the user. The user or the manufacturer may further install a bed frame surrounding the electric bed to increase the usage security, reduce the probability of object invasion, and also achieve the performance in overall styling.
However, most of the extra bed frames are movable relative to the electric bed, that is, the bed frame and the electric bed are not fixed with each other and have a distance therebetween. If a child puts hands or feet into the space between the bed frame and the electric bed or a pet runs into the space by accident, and at the same time one side of the bed frame receives an external force, such as an unknowing person's pushing force, thereby moved toward the electric bed, the child or the pet may be pinched between the electric bed and the bed frame and get hurt.